Too late
by Fran KT
Summary: Sometimes we are cowards and sometimes we can be brave. And there are times when it's too late, but maybe second chances are possible time after time when you belong to each other. Bite-size Fleurmione.


**A/N: I normally don't drink coffee but it has been so cold today that I made the horrible mistake of having a triple espresso. Now I feel weird and this came out while writing reports at work. A bit out of my normal fluffy style but hey, blame it to the coffee.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Too late

* * *

"When I first saw you, I had mixed feelings" a soft voice whispered "you were so beautiful and arrogant that I did not feel to approach you at all" the voice burst into a fit of giggles "then you talked with that thick accent of yours and caught my attention"

Soon, small snowflakes started falling from the gray clouds and the temperature started dropping at an alarming rate but the one talking paid no heed to her surroundings.

"I remember when we ran into each other at the library and you asked me for a quill, after that my brain was invaded by your smile" soft chuckles were heard "I assumed that you were using your thrall on me and that is why I started avoiding you"

"And then the tournament happened and I focused on helping Harry" the chuckles died down and the voice grew shakier "I…was so worried about you be…because you made my heart race and I felt that there was something about us that I could not define but I wanted more" a sad smile adorned her face now "but so much for belonging to the brave house of Gryffindor since I couldn't even confess my feelings"

The ground was now covered by a white blanket and Hermione leaned against a tree which branches were nude due to the harshest winter England had experienced in the last decade, but she ignored the freezing temperature and raised her chocolate orbs.

"It's silly but I was so scared of your answer that I just swallowed my confession" the Gryffindor sighed before looking up "I was so stupid"

"Then it was just too late" a single tear escaped Hermione's left eye and landed on the frozen ground "if only that cursed knife Bellatrix threw at us would not have hit you, I would…I would have…confessed to you" landing on her knees, Hermione Granger hugged the golden gravestone "I am so sorry Fleur…I was too late and that guilt is eating me away"

 _Here lies Fleur Delacour, beloved daughter, and friend._

 _Ce n'est pas la fin c'est juste le début._

"Just wait for me, this time I won't waver" Hermione withdrew her wand from her right pocket and placed the tip on her right temple "Avada Kedabra" she whispered before green light touched her skin and her lifeless body landed on top of Fleur's grave.

* * *

A sudden shake made Hermione open her eyes and everything was covered in white. Her body felt light and slightly different than before. When she turned to her left, her chocolate orbs widened at the sight of upset blue.

"'ermione why did you do it?" a stern voice scolded and the Gryffindor just threw herself at Fleur's arms.

"A world without Fleur Delacour isn't worth living" Hermione whispered in the blonde's ear before blushing deeply "I promised myself that I won't be late again"

"In fact, your timing is perfect, mon coeur" Fleur leaned forward and brushed her lips against Hermione's and a warm light engulfed them before disappearing in a whirl of golden bubbles and blue magical threads.

* * *

Time never stops and thirty years had passed since Hermione Granger killed herself on Fleur Delacour's grave. Several generations of students had studied at Hogwarts and the legend of the sad ending to the brightest witch of her era and the Beauxbatons champion became an urban legend among the two academies.

When the triwizard tournament was reinstated years later, the French Academy was the host. A dozen of students from Hogwarts went all the way to France to give it a shot but only a smart and young girl with bushy hair and beautiful chocolate orbs was chosen to represent the English academy.

Beauxbatons also had a girl as a champion, a tall and elegant blonde with striking blue orbs while Durmstrang had a boy representing them.

Being a brave Gryffindor, the brown-haired English champion took a step forward and introduced herself to the French chosen one.

"Emma Watson, nice to make your acquaintance" the English stated with self-confidence. Blue eyes widened in recognition and time stopped for both of them "I think we will be good friends."

"Clémence Poésy, enchanté" the taken aback blonde whispered back and since that moment on, they knew that they were right for each other being distant relatives of the brightest witch of her era and the famous Beaxbatons' champion "I zink we will, mon coeur" Clémence gave the shorter girl a dashing smile and Emma's cheeks reddened. This time they will make things right, this time it won't be too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Short and kinda sweet? I am not sure anymore. I'd better get back to work or something, yeah.**


End file.
